FateApocrypha
by JinzoMask656
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Alternate reality of Fate Stay Night. Emiya Shirou will become a hero, he always does. In any universe or world, whether its through his sacrifice or the death of others, he will become a hero. (Semi-dark Shirou) Chapter 1 re-post also made it Rated M (future blood, gore, language, sexual themes)


**AN: I do not own anything related to Nasu or from Cho Jung-man (anyone guess what awesome series he created?). **

**Sorry to guys this is only a chapter re-write, I realized after going over this that I missed a critical piece to the overall story! Seriously I slapped myself a few times for that. Anyways I also fixed some of my spelling and grammar, but for the most part this is the same fic as before. If you readers want to re-read it again and see the changes, please do so if not look to the spoiler below. Once again I apologize profously, it seriously was a dumb ass mistake. Also expect the second chapter to come out soon, I think I should be done in a day or two...hopefully.  
**

**SPOILERS: Alright, this is basically the prologue, the place where Shirou is born through fire and death. The part that I (smacks himself) forgot to put in was a piece of the corrupted grail and in turn Angra Mainyu, that bound itself to Shirou. This fic will have Shirou be more of Archer, the red knight, rather than naive cannon Shirou.  
**

**This is my first fanfiction folks. I always wanted to write a Fate Stay Night series/Crossover, but I could never figure out how to write it. I would draft the first chapter and always draw a blank or it just ends up being terrible with missing plot details or it just becomes impossible to finish because it just seems so unlikely to occur. Now though, after a dream I had lol, I think I have something that might actually be good. **

**Now there will be some characters that of course aren't from the Nasuverse that I have added, this story is going to be a mild cross over…basically borrowing characters and abilities from the work Cho Jung, ***c* *u**** (GUESS!) . I'm expecting this story to be extremely long. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this! Please critique me, if I make any mistakes regarding Nasuverse lore or grammar and spelling errors.  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Fire…an endless sea of fire, dancing and raging without care. Smoke and embers begin clouding the night sky. The light from the flames illuminate the stars in a crimson dye behind a black curtain.

Homes, animals, people, everything was burning. The sea of flames acting like a starving beasts, devoured all in its path.

However, in the center of all this, a child could be seen still desperately trying to escape to stay alive. His red hair covered in soot and blood. Blotches of his skin, black and charred, barely attached to flesh. His lungs filled with ash and flame; causing his torn muscles to cry in agony. Yet he continues to push forward, his dead eyes showing faint defiance and will.

As the boy continues on, his direction unknown, the cries of agony and despair become more apparent. He passes a woman cradling what seems to be a burnt carcass of a child no more than 6 months old, begging for salvation for her child. The boy ignores her, his mind set with one command, "forward".

The woman is soon devoured by flames in a cry of agony. And so he continues, witnessing death, despair, and agony for what feels like an eternity.

The boy after many painful steps could no longer go forward and collapsed onto the burnt land. With the last of his strength, the boy rolled onto his back, taking one final look at the night sky. The boy began to close his eyes and give into deaths grasp, but then droplets of water begin to pelt his face.

The boy's eyes open once more and there above him, a small shower of rain begins to fall. It looked as if the heavens were crying in this hell, unable to stop the destruction. The boy did not know why but he took his right arm and tried to reach for the skies as if to grasp something.

_"I…I…want to live…"_ the boy prayed.

And as if god answered his prayer, a small puddle of black mud dropped from the sky right into the boy's hand. The boy let out a barely audible 'gasp', his lungs and throat damaged and burnt, unable to fully voice his surprise as something was stabbed into his hand.

The small puddle began to seep into his skin, leaving only the shard which soon followed. The shard pierced the palm of his hand and painfully drove itself into his body. The black energies began corroding him, corrupting him.

**_"Then live…struggle…hate!"_** a vicious and distorted voice echoed.

The black mud began to crawl deeper into the boy, its malicious energy attempts to heal him. The black mud gave the boy's numb mind and broken body the ability to 'feel' once more. Yes…the ability to feel the damage and pain the boy had accumulated three fold.

"!" the boy's eyes went wide as everything began to hurt again.

The boy's broken bones felt as though they had caved on themselves and pounded on by a hammer. The agony from what seemed like thousands of molten needles being shoved into his skin, muscles that were torn as if thrown into a blender, and the boy could not cry nor scream, his burning lungs and throat would not allow him.

The boy endured and endured, what felt like an eternity. At that moment the boy felt something, an emotion, hatred…yes that was what the boy thought, pure unrestrained hatred as the black mud began attaching itself to the broken and near dead soul…then…the pain had stopped, the boy lost his strength and will from the torture and no longer wanted to feel pain anymore.

The child's extended arm begins to fall, his mind resigning himself to death. However, a man grasps his tiny broken hand with tears in his eyes. A man filled with joy from the bottom of his heart. The boy stared with golden-brown eyes in wonder, as the man so full of happiness; it looked as if he had been saved rather than the boy himself.

The man chanted, tears full of joy "He's alive! He's alive!"

And so fervently, even, on the brink of death, the boy became jealous, as the man caressed his hand and said "Thanks You."

To the boy it seemed as though that by finding someone, that by saving even one person, the man was able to save himself.

The last thing the boy thought was "Ah…how can I be that happy?" before darkness claimed him.

* * *

The boy was dreaming, he was dreaming of a barren land, a kingdom of rubble littered with countless s****s anchored in the ground like grave markers in a waste yard. It was bathed in twilight from the extended horizon where a single, lone hill could be seen.

The boy found himself on the hill, staring out to the distance. Even though the place looked like a desolate waste land with graves, the boy felt at peace and wondered if this was the afterlife.

"Ahh…" the boy sighed out, shoulders sagged in relief.

The boy then looked up to see monolithic black gears unmoving in the sky. However, as his gaze locked onto the gears, a soft, steady echo could be heard.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

The sound of metal pounding on metal began and soon the once unmoving black gears began to slowly stir. The gears began gyrating and the soft echo, soon turned into a thundering beat of metal pounding on each other.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The boy did not understand what was happening; his face began to show worry. The boy tried to move, but it seemed, that he too, was a s**** buried in this land. The last thing the boy saw were the embers that began to fall like snow and the thundering sound of clashing steel.

* * *

Golden-brown eyes snap open to a painful bright light, forcing his eyes closed once more. The boy struggled several times, before he was able to clearly see again.

In front of him was a young woman with black hair and big brown eyes. She looked surprised, her mouth wide open in an O.

"Oh! Oh! Your awake!? Your awake! Hey are you ok? Do you need anything?!" the young woman seemingly teleported to the boys side spewing out questions and concerns.

"EHRK!" the boy grunted and jerked, surprised by the speed at which the woman was by his side.

"Uh…what was that? Do you need something? Don't worry I'm a nurse! Well…a nurse in training, but yeah…" the nurse cheeks turned a faint red.

"Grk?!" the boy couldn't respond, his was throat dry and his muscles ached with every movement

"Ehhh…ummm…oh yes my name is Natsume! Pleased to meet you?" Natsume asked.

"Wa-a…" the boy croaked out

Natsume stared at the red head in confusion.

"Wat-…" the boy croaked again and made a small gesture with his hand. However, due to muscle aches he could only make a slight grasping movement.

"Hmmm…I don't get it…umm…Wataru?! Watazumi?! Wan-Wan?!...Does that mean you want to touch my boobs? They aren't that big sadly…" as she looked at her own chest.

"…"

After a few seconds of silence the nurse spoke "Umm…right…I'll get the doctor! Yeah! Doctor…" she then left the room.

A few minutes later two men entered, one was dressed in black, and the other in a white outfit holding onto a clipboard. The boy immediately recognized the man in black as the one who saved him.

" Hello, my name is Dr. Hakase. How are you feeling?" said man in white.

"Wat-a…" the boy once again croaked

The man in black then pulled a bottle of water from his coat, opened it, smiled, and then handed it to the boy. The boy grabbed the bottle and chugged its contents ignoring the aching muscles.

*Cough!* *cough!* the boy chocked

"Ah…you should be careful, drink the water slowly, small sips if you will. This will make sure not to irritate your throat at the same time soothe it." taking a brief look at his clipboard Dr. Hakase turns to the man in black "Well, it looks like he's almost completely recovered." He said.

"That's good, thanks you for everything doctor." He replies

"It's a miracle that he's even alive, let alone almost healed after a few days."

"Yes…yes it is…" the man in black looks at the boy "My name is Emiya Kiristugu…"

"You were the one who saved me right? Thank you!" the boy interrupted.

Kiritsugu looked surprised, then with a smile "Yes I was, what's your name by the way?"

"…" the boy looked in deep thought.

"Shirou…I think…I can't really remember, sorry" he said

"Hmm, seems like he a amnesia…what can you remember then?" the doctor asked

"Just…fire…lots of fire" his voice slightly raspy, looking lost in thought.

"Ah…so I'm guessing you don't remember your family or relatives then. Well it's normal to lose your memory from such a trauma, a shame really." as the doctor scribbled more notes onto the clip board.

"The hostpital hasn't located your relatives or any other family members" said Kiritsugu; he then pulls out a piece of paper. "Since you can't remember and you're almost recovered to be released, would you like to be adopted by me? Or go to an orphanage?" he asked.

"I'd like you to adopt me." Shirou instantly replied.

Kiritsugu's shoulders sagged as he let out a breath of relief "Ah…good, that's good. I'll work things out from here. You should probably get some rest, don't worry I'll take care of you."

With that both the doctor and Kiritsugu left the room for further discussion. Shirou took a few more sips of water before he lay, staring at the white ceiling.

His thoughts of his old family, who he was before, all of that didn't matter anymore. Because deep down, he knew, that the person he was before the fire, had died, had been burned from existence. As Shirou closed his eyes, his last thoughts were of Kiritsugu and the look of pure joy on his face, before sleep came.

* * *

"Fire burns everything, and then gives birth to something new…" beginning segment, from the teachings of Hephaestus.


End file.
